


So be Bold, be Brave, be Strong

by combeferre_writer01



Category: Hollywood (TV 2020)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Henry is a little sassy shit, Jack needs all the hugs and Henry is there to provide them, Jack thinks he maybe over reacted when Ernie asked him if he liked women, M/M, Sexual Confusion, Suggestive language, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combeferre_writer01/pseuds/combeferre_writer01
Summary: At the end of 1X05 (Jump), what if Jack went to Henry's instead of Archie and Rock's. What's supposed to be a final "fuck you" to his now ex-wife turns into something more.Title comes from the song "Ally" by We the Kings.
Relationships: Archie Coleman/Rock Hudson, Jack Castello/Henry Wilson, Raymond Ainsley/Camille Washington
Comments: 15
Kudos: 23





	1. Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

> My mom and I started watching this show earlier this week, we have one episode left, and I wanted to write some fanfiction about it. Here's what I've got.

Henry was confused when a knock sounded at his door. It was 10:30 and it was raining. No-one was supposed to be over. He just wanted a drink and to fall asleep to the radio before one in the morning if he was lucky. Sighing, he got up, his suit coat forgotten on the back of his couch. 

Jack Costello was the last person he expected to be standing at his door with red, puffy eyes, looking like some just kicked his puppy to death. 

“You wanted to see what you had to work with, right?” The actor broke Henry out of his daze. 

“Are you drunk?” Henry pulled Jack inside the house and closed the door behind him. 

“No. But I should be.”

“What are you doing here?” Henry folded his arms across his chest. 

“You still wanna suck it?” Jack tried again. He was annoyed. This man wanted to suck him off in a  _ parking lot _ . They’re alone in  _ his _ house and  _ now _ he was being cautious? 

“What changed your mind?” Henry scrutinized the young man. He had clearly been crying. Why? “Trouble in paradise?” 

“Remember when I said I don’t love my wife?” 

“Yes.”

“She doesn’t love me either. The babies aren’t mine.” Jack ran a hand through his hair. “Let’s either do this or I’ll go sleep on Archie’s couch.” He shrugged. 

Henry returned the shrug. “I didn’t have anything else planned tonight. Strip.”

* * *

Jack had no idea what he was doing. That much was clear. It was almost cute; how a man in his 20s hardly seemed to know his way around his own body. It didn’t take Henry long to figure out how the young man ticked. Usually, Henry didn’t give much care to the pleasure of the other man. This, however, was a special situation. 

The aspiring actor had literally sold his body for his family and the most the bitch could do to thank him was cheat on him and leave him thinking for months that the twins were his? Well, if she wouldn’t take the time to give back to the man, Henry sure as hell would. 

After both of them were spent, Henry silently held Jack and stroked his hair as he cried.

“Everything will play out just fine,” Henry promised in a whisper. “Leave everything to Henry.”

* * *

Waking up in the morning gave Henry a bit of a head start. Though that’s always the way that sort of thing happens, isn’t it? You get hit with the realization when you’re least expecting it. 

The sun was leaking through a fold of the curtains and illuminated a section of Jack’s hair. The color was more beautiful than usual. Henry had thought Rock Hudson was handsome- which he was what with his wide dark eyes and broad shoulders. Jack, though, was a starkly different kind of handsome.

Jack’s eyelashes were a shade darker than his hair and in the sun, the locks were the color of polished chestnuts. The young actor was muscled but wasn’t huge- he probably had his time in the army and working at Ernie’s to thank for that. 

But what caught Henry off guard more than anything was how beautiful Jack was when he didn’t have a million things racing through his head at one time. Lines from  _ Meg _ , how his wife was doing, if the movie was going to flop or make it. The serene peace shining through the dried tear stains was breathtaking and Henry found he could look at Jack’s face for hours. If cameras didn’t have such a bright flash, he’d consider taking a picture and commission a painter to do it in color. 

Jack stirred and sighed before his eyes fluttered open. A look of confusion crossed his sleep hazed eyes as he looked around the bedroom that he knew wasn’t his. Slowly, the night before returned to him and he clenched his eyes shut. 

Henry sighed and shook his head. “Well, that’s just not going to do at all.”

Jack opened his eyes and turned to look at the man. “What isn’t?” He moved to sit up but Henry gently pushed him back down and straddled him, the covers pooling around their hips. 

“You being sad over this...harlot. It won’t do.” 

“Harlot, Henry? I was a prostitute, you know.” 

“That’s not the point here.” Henry started massaging Jack’s shoulders and upper chest. “There’s a difference between you and her. The difference is that you sold your body to make ends meet while she led you on so you could support kids that weren’t even yours to begin with. And look at this way:  _ you _ slept with a very powerful man from Hollywood last night. What did she do last night? Rub her own feet because she’s got two parasites growing in her belly?” 

Jack sighed but relaxed into Henry’s touch. “I guess you’re right.”

“I’m always right,” Henry smirked. “We haven’t known each other for long, but I thought you would have known that already from my reputation.” He kissed Jack and was pleased when he kissed back. “I must be slacking.” 

“Or I was.” Jack kissed Henry that time. “I don’t regret last night, by the way.” 

“No-one regrets a night with me, Jack.” 

Jack laughed and shook his head. “At first...I did come here to get back at Henrietta-” 

Henry laughed at the irony of their names and Jack couldn’t stop himself from laughing when the realization struck him. “Sorry, sorry. Go on.” 

“I came here to get back at my wife and learned something about myself. So...thank you.” 

“And what did you learn, Jack?” Henry laid back down, propping himself up in his elbow and rested his chin on his palm. 

“That I was pushing myself on Hen because it’s what was expected of me… That I like men… I might like both? Is that even-” Jack cut himself off and shook his head. 

“Some people like both. There’s nothing wrong with that.” Henry reached out the hand he wasn’t leaning on and gently started toying with Jack’s hair. “I dated a guy in college for a little bit that liked both and he was one of the kindest people I had ever met.”

Jack slowly nodded. “I don’t wanna think anymore.” 

“So don’t,” Henry laid on his side and wrapped an arm around Jack’s middle 

“What time is it?” 

“I don’t care.” 

Jack chuckled and curled into Henry’s side. 

* * *

“You’re serious?” Raymond asked Jack when he told the director and Archie about Henrietta. 

“Yeah. She’s leaving with the fella when the babies are born. I can’t remember where they’re going, but I guess he owns a hardware store a couple of states over.” Jack sighed and shook his head. “I spent last night at a friend’s.”

“Do you have a place to stay?” Archie asked. 

“Camille and I have a guest room if you need or want it.” Ray gave Jack a hug. “It’s yours as long as you need it.”

Henry tried ignoring what he thought was jealousy budding in his gut. He debated asking Jack that morning if he needed a place to stay but decided it could wait when he said he didn’t want to think anymore. The actor had enough on his plate as it was. He’d offer it when the workday was over. Or at lunch. He’d find a way and time to make the offer. The producer stood and left the set. He could use a drink in the lounge. 

Jack noticed Henry leave and couldn’t miss the almost sad look on his face. He nicely dismissed himself from Archie and Ray to see what was wrong. It was the least he could do after last night. 

“You okay?” Jack sat across from Henry. “You looked kinda down when you left the set.” 

“I’m fine.” Henry waved his hand dismissively.

“Alright. I wanted to make sure...return the favor from last night.” 

“That was a different favor,” Henry teased. He studied Jack’s eyes for a second and smiled lightly at the mild confusion blossoming in them. “While you’re here, though, I would like to offer you something- no tricks, no conditions, none of that shit. This isn’t a fucking business transaction.”

“Okay…”

“You and I have been getting along well enough, I’d like to say.” Henry paused, thinking of how to word this next part. “I don’t have a guest room- I don’t have a lot of friends. But if you need a place to stay, my door is open to you.”

“I’d appreciate it. I don’t want to impose on Ray and Camille. Thanks for letting me sleep on your couch, Henry.” 

Henry looked up. “That wasn’t what I meant, Jack.”

“Hm? You didn’t mean your couch?” 

“I’ve got a small bed, but...I’ve always liked making spoons…” 

Jack fought down the blush he felt creeping up down from the tip of his ears and smiled; the first real smile all day Henry noted with a touch of pride. “That doesn’t sound bad.” 

“Great. So you can come home with me after work, we’ll talk about details of it then.” Henry couldn’t hold back his small smile. “You’ll be alright, Jack.”

* * *

“Do you need anything for your house?” Henry asked, driving his car from the lot. 

“Uh, just some clothes and the like.” Jack nodded. “I won’t be here long, Henry. I’ll start looking for a new place.” 

“I told you not to worry about it, Jack. Tell me where to go and we can get what you need.” 

Jack gave directions and heaved a sigh when Henry parked outside the house. The last thing he wanted was to go back inside the house knowing now that the babies growing in his wife’s belly weren’t his; that he was stupid enough to have missed everything she pointed out to him oh so delicately yesterday evening. Dear god, was it really only yesterday? 

“Do you want me to talk to her? ‘Cause tear the fucking bitch a new one- I don’t care.”

Jack chuckled and Henry counted that as a win in his books. “No, no. Just...you can stay in the car or come in or…” Jack shook his head. His mind was running too fast to form proper sentences at this point in the day. 

Henry got out of the car and waited a few seconds for Jack to compose himself. Jack opened the door to the house and Henry strolled in like he owned the place. Henrietta was sitting on the couch with a book and was absolutely baffled at the striding man she had never seen before. 

“I’m Henry Wilson. I work with the man you were dumb enough to fuck over. He’s here to get his things,” he said as Jack closed the door. 

“You told someone?” she moved to stand but sat back down, her legs not moving as quickly as they did before she was pregnant. 

“I kinda felt I had to showin’ up at 10:30 last night. Look, I’m staying with him until I find a place. We won’t be here long, I just wanna get my things.” He quickly made his way to the bedroom and Henry flipped the woman off before following him. 

“Not a bad house,” Henry looked around the bedroom, sitting on the bed. 

“It was her dream house. I made the down payment with the money I was making at the gas station.” Jack practically flew around the room, stuffing the clothes he needed for work into his suitcase and a pair or two of jeans. He took two hats from the closet, putting one of them on his head to save room and shoved the other in the case. He gathered his toiletries from the bathroom and was ready to go. 

“That was fast,” Henry nodded, impressed. 

“I don’t want to be here.” 

Henry put his hands on his thighs, causing a clapping sound, and pushed on his legs as he stood up. “Then let’s go.” He led the way back to the living room and to the door. 

“Jack,” Henrietta stood from the couch, tears in her eyes, “I am sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

“I can’t do this right now.” Jack shook his head and looked at Henry. “Can we go?” 

Henry gestured for Jack to lead the way. “I’ll be out in a minute.” 

“Henry-”

“You can’t do it, let me. I won’t be long.” He tossed Jack the keys so he could open the trunk. 

Jack cast one final look at his soon to be ex-wife, and went out the door. 

“How much did you know about what Jack was doing?” Henry asked calmly, sitting on the coffee table across from the woman and crossed his legs. 

“Who are you?” She whispered.

“A producer of the movie that  _ star _ ,” he pointed at the door Jack left through, “is in. Now answer the god-damned question. How much did you know about what Jack was doing?” 

“I smelled another woman’s perfume on him… He kept coming home late…”

“Yes. What he didn’t tell you was that the perfume you were smelling was that of a woman who paid him very well to spend time with her- as well as fuck her. Do you know why he was fucking her?”

Henrietta shuddered. She didn’t want to hear more of this. She  _ knew _ Jack was sleeping with someone else. She knew she had no right being angry with Jack after how long she let him believe the babies were his. 

“No?” He tilted his head to the side. “Let me tell you, then. Your husband is loyal to a fault. He thought those babies,” he pointed to her stomach and she wrapped her arms around the baby bump, “were his. So he worked his ass off trying to make ends meet because one of the women in casting refused to see him for more than his pretty face. 

“He was sleeping other women because it paid well and he hated every fucking second of it. He sold himself for you and you thank him by fucking some dime store hardware worker?” Henry scoffed as he stood. “Leaving a movie star- Jack fucking Costello- for a fucking dime-a-dozen male bimbo. More for me.” He shrugged and walked out the door, leaving a sobbing Henrietta on the couch behind him.

* * *

That night, Jack laid in Henry’s bed, wrapped up in the older man’s arms. He tried not to think but everything about last night kept drifting back in. He was sometimes aware of Henry humming or singing along with the radio quietly. Sometimes, Henry would play with his hair or rub his arm; others he’d just hug him tightly. 

“You’re thinking too much,” Henry finally spoke up, kissing where Jack’s shoulder met his neck. “What’s wrong?” 

“There’s just too much.” Jack sighed. “I don’t… I don’t know where to start with this,” he shook his head again. “I should’ve started looking through the paper for a place. I meant to-”

“That was the paper you were carting around all evening?” 

“I was being honest when I said I don’t plan to intrude longer than I have to. Just, looking for a new place means this all real.” 

“Would it be bad if this was all real?” Henry asked quietly.

Jack rolled over to look at Henry and frowned slightly. “All of what?” 

“This.” Henry took Jack’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together. 

Jack smiled lightly but it faded as quickly as it appeared. “I won’t do that to you, Henry. I don’t want to hurt you if I turn out to be confused. I appreciate all you’ve done for me, but I don’t...I won’t hurt you. I’m tired of hurting people.” 

Henry understood what Jack was saying but that didn’t mean it didn’t disappoint him any less. He figured he shouldn’t have even asked this early on. For all he knew what he himself was feeling was merely lust. He was hoping that wasn’t the case, but it wasn’t something he could easily dismiss, either. 

“I’m sorry, Henry.”

“You didn’t do anything,” Henry assured. “Don’t worry too badly about finding a place. There’s no rush. I’m not going anywhere.”

* * *

A couple of weeks went by and Jack found himself falling into a comfortable sense of normalcy the longer he stayed with Henry. They would fall asleep every night in each other’s arms and wake up very much the same way. Most mornings, the first one to wake up was the one to put coffee going and make breakfast. 

Jack’s favorite mornings, however, were the ones when they woke up within a few minutes of each other and made breakfast together. Or at least they tried to. It usually ended in making out and/or sex (usually both). 

Jack kept looking for a new house or apartment. However, the more time he spent with Henry, the more he started looking for places with larger bedrooms. He thought about looking for a place with a real sized bed, but wondered if Henry would be hurt at the idea of getting a larger bed. 

Henry Wilson did love making spoons, after all.


	2. I Rub Your Back, You Rub Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack tells Henry about a house he found in the paper shortly before Rock shines light on something Henry hoped Jack would never find out about. 
> 
> WARNINGS: Mentions of rape and diagnosed PTSD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little faster paced than I meant it to be. I've written it three times and it keeps coming out this. Anyway, let me know what you think in the comments down below! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Everyone knew Jack and Henry were living together. What everyone didn’t know- but assumed- was that there was something more than Henry helping Jack out. Hardly ever did Henry do anything that wasn’t going to help him in one way or another. So how did Jack living with him benefit him? 

He was happier than he had been in years and everyone noticed. He smiled more, he was more willing to help and step up to the plate when the set crew was short a pair of hands. He wasn’t trying to get into the pants of his clients anymore. Rock, for one, found himself wishing that Henry and Jack met before he himself met Henry. 

* * *

Jack was sitting in the lounge with a coffee cup in one hand, a pen in the other. He was between scenes and was narrowing down which apartment he wanted to look at. He figured Henry knew he was looking at a new house- Henry had known a couple of weeks ago and they’d been getting even closer. He was still looking at apartments, but he was looking for ones that would fit their current lifestyle. 

It needed a large living room because Henry loved dancing; a bed room large enough for two dressers; an easy to clean kitchen because of their occasional food fights when making breakfast together; and a bathroom with a bathtub- not just a shower-stall. Jack lost count of how many times Henry talked about how fun it would be to bathe together and it was starting to get Jack wondering. 

He was close to telling Henry about his idea if Henry didn’t know already. He had wanted it to be some great big surprise to blow Henry out of the water; to be the first strong show of his still growing love for the man. However, the plan was starting to change because Jack was too excited at the idea of being with him in a more serious, more intimate way. 

Henry came into the lounge looking around for Jack’s familiar head of chestnut locks. He smiled a little when his eyes landed on the younger man. He approached the actor and sat down. “Ready to go home? Claire and Camille’s shot finished the day.” 

“Oh. Sure; if you are.” Jack nodded. 

“Going home sounds nice. I was thinking about rice for dinner,” Henry proposed. 

“I haven’t had rice in months,” Jack nodded. “I gotta cook it for you sometime the way our cook did it. The stuff was strange because it was made with whatever we happened to have.” 

Henry pulled a face and Jack laughed. 

“You gotta trust me. It was pretty good, believe it or not.” Jack stood and pushed in his chair. “I won’t make you eat my weird apple-coffee flakes rice tonight, don’t worry.”

* * *

Jack was laying in bed beside Henry, curled up in the older man’s arms. He was too excited about his find in the newspaper to be quiet about it. “Harry?”

“Yes?” 

“Have you ever thought about moving?” 

“Not recently. Why?” 

Jack rolled over so he was facing Henry. “I don’t quite know what we are at this point- but I have feelings for you. Ones I thought I had for  _ her _ but that I know I have for you.”

“You want to get a house together?” Henry’s brow furrowed. 

“That’s what I’ve been looking for in the paper. I stopped looking for my own place a couple of weeks ago and started looking for somewhere that would work for both of us.” Jack rolled over again and stretched to open the drawer of their night-stand: the bottom one. “This one,” I pointed to the circled rent-able house and held it out to Henry. 

“Two bathes, two rooms.” Henry looked at Jack. “Why would we need two rooms?”

“The two rooms aren't what I was looking at. It’s the size of the kitchen and the living room.”

“And…?” Henry prompted. 

“A larger room so we don’t have to share a dresser…” Jack scratched the back of his head. “W-we don’t have to move. It was just thou-” 

Henry pulled Jack into a deep kiss, rolling partially on top of him. Jack kissed back, leaning up into Henry, smiling into the kiss. 

“When are we moving in?” Henry asked, resting his forehead against Jack’s. 

“I still have to talk to the landlord. I wanted to see what you thought of it before I did anything.” Jack kissed Henry again. “What are we, Harry?” 

Henry laid back down and snuggled against Jack. “I’d like to call you my boyfriend.” 

Jack beamed. “Boyfriends?”

“Boyfriends.” 

“I’ll call the landlord tomorrow and see what I can set up.” Jack tucked himself back into Henry’s side. “And something I think might interest you even more… I planned on us keeping the small bed.” 

Henry rolled back on top of Jack and fiercely kissed him, his hand going lower under the sheets. Jack gasped and arched his back at the contact before giggling, which was muffled by another kiss.

* * *

Jack was on cloud-nine. He woke up with a fluttering heart because he woke up laying next to his  _ boyfriend _ . He’d never been this happy before. Not even when he married Henrietta. They were supposed to be shooting the ending scene- including the sadness and desperation when Jack’s character is supposed to think Meg is going to jump off of the Hollywood sign. He had no idea how he was supposed to act sad on a day like this. 

“I have to tell Ray and Archie about us. Archie and Rock are together, so are Ray and Camille. They wouldn’t tell anyone about us, you know that.” Jack pleaded with Henry that morning. 

Henry sighed, thinking about it. Most of the country  _ knew _ he was gay, even if they brushed it under the rug and pretended not to. He figured the cast and most of the crew had figured it out there was something more between them. There were too many lingering touches and lasting looks. 

“So tell them,” Henry settled. “If you trust them, tell them.” 

“I just- I’m too excited to not tell them, you know? Archie told me when he and Rock started living together. I mean, they already know we’ve been living together, but they don’t know we’re dating. God I love saying that!”

* * *

After filming, Jack went to Archie and Rock’s house with them, saying he had ‘big news’ to tell them. He was buzzing and could hardly wait to finally get the words out of his mouth. 

“Now what’s got you bouncing off the walls, Jack?” Rock got the three of them drinks before they each took a seat in the living room. 

“You guys know how I’ve been living with Henry for the last couple of months?” 

“Yeah…” Archie nodded. 

“He hasn’t just been helping me by giving me a place to stay. We uh, we made it official that we’re dating last night.” Jack was grinning from ear to ear. In his excitement to finally tell someone, he missed the shared look between Rock and Archie. 

“Hey Jack?” Rock rubbed his hands on the knees of his pants before leaning forward a bit. “There’s...there’s something you should know before you and Henry get too close. He’s not- he’s not an honest person.” 

Jack’s smile ebbed. “He told me about how he used to sleep around.” 

Rock shook his head. “He didn’t just sleep around. He’d black mail his clients into having sex with him. He wouldn’t let us sign on with him if we didn’t let him suck us off first.” 

“You’re serious?”

“Yeah. And if...if he could, he’d get us to be with him again. I still… It’s been months and I’m still having nightmares about him.” Rock looked down at his feet and Archie clasped the larger man’s hand in his own. 

“I’ve had to wake him up from them,” Archie confirmed. 

“I’m sorry, Jack.” Rock finally met Jack’s eyes. “I know you care for him, I just… I don’t know if you can trust his intentions.” 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Rock,” Jack frantically shook his head. “None of you fellas you did.” He whipped at his eyes, angry with himself for crying. “I’m sorry that happened to you. Just-just know you did  _ nothing _ wrong.” Jack stood and made his way to the door. 

“Where are you going?” Rock asked, eyes wide. 

“To beat the fuck out of Henry Wilson.”

* * *

Henry jumped when Jack slammed the front door, barely managing to drop the plate he was holding. “Are you trying to break the door off the hinges?” Henry scoffed. 

“Who the  _ fuck _ do you think you are?” Jack yelled. 

“What?” 

“How many people have you raped?” It took everything in Jack not to knock Henry’s lights out then and there. 

Henry’s eyes widened at the demand.

“How many men like Rock- young, naive, and looking for guidance- have you raped, you sick fuck?” 

“That isn’t me-”

“Anymore? I’ve known Archie for six months, Rock for almost six, and you for less time than that. You didn’t have the guts to tell me so I heard it from Rock and Archie. Were you hoping I wouldn’t find out? We’re in Hollywood, Henry! Everyone knows everything about everyone!” Jack ran his hands through his hair. “I need to get outta here. I can’t- I can’t fucking look at you.” Jack went straight to their room to pack his suitcase. 

“Jack-” 

“No. No. Fuck you. Fuck getting a house together. Fuck- If they’d do something about it, I’d go straight to Avis and Ellen with this but you’ve got dirt on probably the Roosevelts themselves so there’s nothing they can do about it.” Jack slammed his suitcase on the bed and started piling his clothes into it, not bothering to make sure they folded. 

“Where are you going?” Henry didn’t even try to keep his voice from wobbling. 

“Why would I tell you?” Jack scoffed, tears threatening to spill from his own eyes. He closed his suitcase and pushed past Henry, making sure not to touch him. 

“Please, Jack. You don’t need to go.” 

Jack flinched back when Henry reached out for him. “Don’t  _ fucking _ touch me! I don’t want you to touch me, to look at me, to talk to me.” He pointed a finger at Henry. “And if you so much as  _ look _ at Rock Hudson, I’ll put you in the hospital. I’ve fought and killed greater men than you for less overseas.” He slammed the door behind him and got in his car. 

* * *

A few seconds after he knocked on the door, Camille answered. “Jack? Are you alright?” 

At that question, the dams broke and Jack burst into tears. Without a second though, Camille pulled Jack into the house, closed the door behind him, and hugged as he cried into her shoulder. Raymond came in from the kitchen and cocked his head with a furrowed brow but didn’t say anything at first. 

Once Jack calmed down a bit, Raymond handed him a glass of water. “What’s going on, Jack?” 

“Can I stay with you for a couple of days?” Jack rubbed at his eyes. “I’m meeting with a landlord tomorrow. I just...I can’t stay with Henry anymore.” 

“Yes. Of course, of course. The guest room is yours for as long as you need it. I’ll show you to it, if you want?” 

Jack slowly nodded, failing more than anything at stopping his tears from flowing. 

“Do you need dinner, Jack?” Camille’s voice was soft like she thought she’d spook him if she spoke any louder. 

“No, thank you.” Jack shook his head. 

“I can reheat some leftovers no problem if you change your mind.” She offered a smile and let Ray lead Jack up the stairs. 

“This is the guest room,” Ray motioned. “My and Camille’s room is down the hall, and the bathroom’s just across.” 

“Thanks, Ray. I appreciate this. I-I didn’t want to intrude on you and Camille, but… I can’t stay with Henry any more.” Jack cursed himself when his voice broke upon saying the man’s name.

“Hey, hey,” Ray placed a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “What’s the matter? Do you need to talk about it?” 

Jack shook his head, lost in too many thoughts. “I loved him. I really did. He was there every step of the way through my divorce, but what he’s done, I can’t forgive him.”

“Did he hurt you?” 

“No, no. Not  _ me _ . I don’t think he could beat me in an arm wrestling match. No, just… He’s taken advantage of so many young men trying to get their foot in the door of acting. One of his...his victims told me and I-I can’t be with someone like that.” 

Ray nodded in understanding even though he didn’t know what to say. What could he say to that? “I’m sorry you’re going through this.” 

“I’ve gotta be cursed or something, right?” Jack put his suitcase on the floor and wrapped his arms around his middle. “Loosin’ my wife and my- they weren’t even my babies; then Henry. I’ve gotta be fucking up somewhere.” 

“No. Jack, you aren’t doing anything wrong. You’re wearing your heart on your sleeve for these people. They’re the ones that are fucking up. Your wife- you were doing everything you could to provide for her and you had no control over Henry’s actions. You can’t blame yourself.” 

Slowly, Jack nodded. He just wanted to disappear. 

“Get some rest, Jack. Everything’ll play out in the end; one way or another.” 

* * *

Henry paced around his living room, his hands embedded in his hair as he all but pulled it out. He’d been sobbing since Jack slammed the door. First he fucks it up with his first love, now Jack. It was far too late to do anything about the loss of his first love. But with Jack? It wasn’t too late, not if he set his heart to it. 

He had a gut feeling that he had to make things right with Rock- and as many of his other clients as possible- before trying to talk to Jack. Some of the clients that he knew he had used were no longer his clients, but he still had their contact information. He could do this. It would take some time, but he could do it.

As soon as he could stop sobbing.


	3. Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Henry finally have a heart to heart thanks to Avis' ever so graceful prompting. Not proofread because my ADD wasn't having it.

“Cut!” Ray called. Again. He pinched the bridge of his nose. The poor director didn’t try to cover his annoyance this time. Acting wasn’t his strong suit, nor was it his job. 

Avis sighed. They were spending too much on this and they were already behind on filming because of the set debacle. She glanced over her shoulder to Henry who was hunched over a book in his lap, scribbling away. The woman found herself wondering how the mics weren’t picking it up. 

“Jack. Henry. I don’t know what’s going on between you- I don’t  _ want _ to know. Go fuck it out in the hall and come back when you’re done.” She gestured to the door. 

Both men looked at her with wide eyes. She glared back with the eyes of a stern mother that was  _ not _ going to give the directions again. Henry and Jack glanced at each other for the first time in three weeks and headed for the door. Henry beat Jack to it and held the door open for him. 

They walked- in a painfully awkward silence- from the set and to where they could talk quietly. Henry’s arms were loosely at his sides but he had a white-knuckle grip on his black notebook. Jack had hands stuffed wrist-deep in his pockets and he wasn’t looking up from the tips of his shoes. 

When they reached a quiet nook, Henry reached out to put a gentle hand on Jack’s elbow but the younger man leaned away. 

“Jack-”

“Why didn’t you at least tell me, Henry?” Jack pleaded, his eyes already shining. “Why’d I have to hear from Rock worrying that your intentions were honest?” 

Henry shook his head and scratched the back of his neck. “I-I can’t defend myself. And I won’t. Just… Will you hear me out? Please?” 

Jack took a deep breath and slowly released it before nodding. 

“I-I… They were all clients so I had their numbers. I called them up, all ten of them- including Rock- and apologized, asked for their forgiveness. You can ask Rock. I swear to God- anything you want- that I called them. Three of them hung up when they heard my voice; four told me to fuck off and  _ then _ hung up; one cried and told me I was how he found out he’s gay.” 

“What about the other two?” Jack inquiered. 

“Well, Rock said that he’d need time- that he can’t forgive me yet- but that he thought I was doing right by you... calling all of them to say I was sorry. And the tenth… He said that I only ever tried anything with him when I was drunk.” Henry slid a hand over his greased back hair. “So I stopped drinking. I poured every bottle in the house down the kitchen sink. It’s only been three weeks, but-”

“Wait. You called them right after I left?” Jack’s eyes were wide again. 

“The day after. The day off I cried a lot, but the day after, I started calling them. Yeah.” Henry didn’t know what to do with his hands. “I was- I wanted to tell you about this. That’s what I was writing.” He opened the notebook and held it out for Jack to see. 

The first five pages had been crudely torn out, the pen had almost punctured through the paper from how hard Henry was pushing down with the pen, lines were scribbled out, words crossed out with corrections written above them. 

“I know three weeks isn’t a long time, but I have been trying. I promise. I want to fix things between us.” Henry sighed again. “I miss you.” 

Jack whipped his eyes and handed the notebook back. “I miss you, too. Just… I don’t know, Henry. I don’t-”

“What if we take things slowly?” Henry interrupted quickly. “Just dates at first, and we ease our back into it so you can see I’m trying to become a better person?” 

Jack worried his bottom lip between his teeth. “Alright.” 

Henry deflated, his shoulders sagging slightly, and he released the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Thank you, Jack. Thank you. Is tonight too soon? We could have dinner?”

Jack chuckled lightly. “Sure, Henry. I’m free tonight.” 

“I can pick you up? 6:30?” 

“That works fine.” 

“Are you still staying with Raymond and Camille?” Henry asked. 

“No. I, uh… I got the house I showed you in the paper. I had a gut feeling that I should get it and when you’re in the army, you learn to follow those gut feelings. I’ll give you the address.” Jack took the notebook back and wrote down the street address of his new house. “We should get back to the set before Avis and Raymond lose their minds more than they already have.” 

“Jack?” Henry gently took the younger man’s hand in his. 

“Yeah, Henry?” 

“Thank you for giving me a second chance.” 

Jack’s reassurance was a gentle kiss on the cheek as they walked back to the set.

* * *

Jack paced in his nearly empty living room, his hands darting between his hair and his pockets. Again, he glanced at the clock. 6:27. And Henry was always on time if not early. Jack wasn’t sure if this was the right choice; if he shouldn’t have called Henry and told him he wasn’t feeling well or make up some other line. Archie needed help with- No. There wasn’t anything Rock couldn’t help the writer with. 

Why was he so nervous? He’d served in Anzio, damn it, and  _ this _ is what breaks him? A fucking date? Jack shook his head and retreated to the bathroom to fix his hair. He thought he styled it well at first but then, well, you run your hands through it a million times and it doesn’t look as good as it did. 

Just as he turned the bathroom light off, a knock sounded at the door. He walked to the door and opened it, an equally nervous looking Henry standing on the step. The man might have been good at finding amazing talent, but that didn’t mean he himself could act. 

“Hey, Henry.” Jack suddenly didn’t know what to do with his hands. Should he wave, offer a handshake? He didn’t-

“Hey.” Henry scratched the back of his neck. 

“Oh! You haven’t actually seen the house,” Jack remembered. “You can come, if you want? There’s not a lot to it, I haven’t had the time.”  _ Or the initiative  _ went unsaid.

“Lead the way.” Henry smiled lightly. Jack opened the door wider and stepped back for Henry to come in, who closed the door behind. 

“There’s a separate dining room and kitchen.” Jack walked through the bare living room and Henry followed, looking around. “I don’t know what we’d do with a dining room when the kitchen has a table, but we have one.” 

Jack’s excited, careless wording gave Henry hope.  _ We’d  _ do with a dining room...be  _ we _ have one. Maybe Jack was hopeful too. Henry couldn’t hold back his smile as he watched Jack’s face. His eyes were lit up and he was smiling a little. Henry was hoping to anything holy that Jack was more open to the return of their relationship than he seemed. Fingers crossed. 

The young actor was talking a mile a minute but Henry was just elated that Jack was talking to him and that he hadn’t changed his mind. Henry floated on Jack’s voice rather than his words about where he was planning on putting furniture when he got to it. There wasn’t the thin level of fakeness that his acting held, he was genuinely happy.

“Do you just want to eat here?” Jack asked suddenly?

“What?” Henry blinked. 

“We can just eat here. We can cook something instead of going out for dinner?” Jack shuffled from foot to foot. “If you’d rather eat out, we ca-”

“No, no. Eating here is fine by me. It sounds more enjoyable; more fun,” Henry smiled. “What are we making and what can I do to help?”

* * *

Henry and Jack laid on the living room floor, Henry’s head cushioned by the pillow from Jack’s bed while Jack’s head was cushioned on Henry’s stomach. Their empty bowls were forgotten on the floor a couple of feet away. Henry idly played with Jack’s hair: running his hands through the brown locks, twirling a strand around his index finger, rubbing or scratching his scalp. Jack held Henry’s other hand, his eyes closed as he relaxed. 

“Henry?”

“Yeah, Jack?” 

“How slowly are we taking this?” Jack opened his eyes and looked up at Henry. His brow was furrowed and a frown was pulling at the corners of his mouth. 

“As slow as you need.” Henry kept playing with Jack’s hair. “If I had my way, I’d move in with you like we talked about and this whole...what happened would be behind us and we’d be all the better for it.” 

Jack nodded. “I...I’ve been thinking and I wouldn’t mind you moving in. I  _ do _ want us to be together, but I don’t- I can’t do anything in bed. Not yet.” 

“Moving in and no sex?” Henry double checked what Jack was trying to tell him. 

“Yeah. Just, with what Rock said, and how it- I can’t yet. But I don’t want to live alone, and I miss you, and I-” 

“I understand. Like I said, your pace, Jack.” Henry leaned upward enough to kiss Jack’s forehead. 

Jack adjusted how he was laying and from there straddled Henry’s waist so he was looking into the older man’s eyes. “When do you want to move in?” 

“What if I packed some of my clothes and we worried about the rest later?” Henry smiled. 

Jack mindlessly played with one of Henry’s hands: feeling the fingers and rubbing his calloused thumb over the producer’s blemishless palm. “That sounds pretty good. Oh! We haven't gone upstairs yet, but I promise I kept the small bed idea.” 


	4. You Need to Move to Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets assurance from Rock and dancing lessons from Henry. Just when things are looking up, they start to look down again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, this isn't beta read because my ADD never allows it to actually happen.

Jack was sleeping in Henry’s arms, but even asleep, he could feel something was off. Damn army intuition. The actor rolled over and felt Henry’s arms loosen around him so he could turn. Sluggishly, he opened his eyes. 

“You alright?” Henry asked softly. 

Jack nodded, still more asleep than awake. “Are you?” 

“Just thinking. I can’t seem to fall asleep.” Henry sighed and pulled Jack closer. 

Jack snuggled closer, burrowing his face in Henry’s neck. “What’s keeping you up?” His voice was slightly muffled. 

“Just...I’m thinking too much.” 

“About what?” 

“What I did to those men… Did I ever hurt you, Jack?” 

Jack squinted in the dim lighting of their room. “No. You never hurt me- directly.” Jack assured. “I’d tell you if you did.” 

“You promise?” 

“I promise. You’ve never hurt me by touching me. The only way you’ve hurt me is by 

not telling me the truth about those men.” Jack took a deep breath. “I didn’t want to hear about it from Rock, but in a way, I’m sort of glad I did. We had a falling out, but we’re fixing it. Almost like we’re getting closer together…” 

“You never tried to keep your old job a secret,” Henry slowly nodded. 

Jack shook his head and sat up. “That’s two different sides of the same coin, Henry. All of the people I slept with  _ wanted _ it. That’s why they went to Ernie’s in the first place. I sure as hell didn’t  _ want _ to do what I was doing, but I didn’t have much of a choice.” 

Henry felt guilt swelling up in his stomach and ran a hand down his face. “Jack, I didn’t mean-”

“I know. Just, there’s a difference between rape and prostitution. I was a whore. I can admit that; I got paid to fuck any woman that drove up to the pump. The ten you...they were on par with me. They thought they didn’t have a choice if they wanted to move on in their career.” 

Henry clenched his eyes shut. Before Jack knew the truth about Henry, he’d tell him how much he hated the work, how sometimes he’d shower upwards of five times and still felt filthy. How he’d wear enough cologne to make himself gag and he thought he could still the perfume of the woman he’d last been with. 

Those ten men...he’d made them feel that and he couldn’t shake that guit. Part of him didn’t want to stop feeling that guit. He earned the guilt he felt and he didn’t want it to leave until he earned the forgiveness of all the men he wronged. 

“Henry, you’re thinking really loudly.” 

“I don’t...I need to earn the forgiveness of those men.” 

“It’s a good goal.” 

* * *

“Rock!” Jack jogged to catch up with the broader actor. 

“Hey, Jack.” Rock turned and smiled at the man. “How’re you?” 

“I’m...alright, I suppose. Could be worse so I’m not complaining. I did want to talk to you, though.” 

“Sure. What’s up?” Rock sat on a bench outside the set building and Jack sat beside him. 

“I uh, Henry and I are trying to patch things up. He told me about how he’s been trying to correct what he did to you and the other nine men. I’m a little on edge about giving him the benefit of the doubt. I just-”

“Haven’t been happier than with him,” Rock nodded in understanding. “I didn’t tell you about what he did because I didn’t want you two together, I wanted you to know who he was and that  _ I _ didn’t if you could trust. 

“But you know Henry better than I do. If you trust him, if you think he has it in him to change, then I wish the two of you the best and I won’t hold anything against you. I just wanted you to know what he did so you could be careful.” 

“I want to thank you for that, Rock. I- It made me think about how quickly we dived into things because of how I approached him and we’re taking things a lot slower now. We’re still- We’re still living together but we’re really talking now. We aren’t just making out like before.” 

“Talking is the best part,” Rock smiled fondly, his mind drifting to Archie. “One of my favorite things in the whole world is when Archie’s almost asleep but he wants to keep talking because we didn’t see each other much. His speech is really slow and not really coherent but he just keeps mumbling anyway.” 

Jack chuckled. “Henry talks in his sleep sometimes and I try to talk to him while he’s asleep. I love it. I brought it up to him once and he has zero recognition that it happened.” He shook his head. “One thing I don’t understand is that I’ve known Henry for a while. It’s painful to think the same man hurt you and the other nine.”

“Well, he said he was gonna stop drinking, right?” 

“Yeah. He said it’s been three weeks since he’s had a drink.” Jack nodded. 

Rock shrugged. “I dunno, then. Maybe this is the real Henry. I-I can’t forgive right now, Jack.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to. And neither does he. He still plans on making amends, but on your terms,” Jack reassured. 

Slowly, Rock nodded. “He was crying when Archie answered the phone that night. Full on sobbing. He was scared and so sorry. I just- I know he’s sorry and that he regrets what he did to me and the others, but I can’t forgive him yet; not when I’m still having nightmares.” 

“Hey, I haven’t forgiven  Kesselring yet.” Jack nudged Rock’s side with his elbow but got a confused look in reply. “He was the uh...the German Field Marshal at Anzio.” 

A look of realization crossed Rock’s face and he nodded. “Dumb joke. Sorry.” 

“No, no. I get what you mean.” Rock shifted his position.

* * *

Another day of filming down and Jack just wanted to go home. As much he loved acting, doing the same scenes over and over again was becoming tiring. He just wanted to make something quick to eat and take a nap on the couch with Henry. 

Jack leaned back against his chair and sighed. He hadn’t gotten as much sleep as he needed to deal with the day. The impromptu conversation at two in the morning had taken more out of him than he thought. Henry was running on coffee fumes, Jack knew that much. 

“You alright?” Archie sat in the empty chair next to Jack that read  _ Wood _ on the back. 

“Hm?” Jack shook his head, clearing his mind. “Just tired.” 

“Long night?” 

“Something like that, yeah.” The actor sighed. “Henry and I...we’re still trying to work things out. Last night wasn’t great, but it wasn’t bad… You know?” 

“One of those talks, huh?” Archie nodded knowingly. 

“One of those talks.” Jack pinched the bridge of his nose. “Not a fight but not a chat, either.” 

Archie patted Jack on the shoulder. “You and Henry’ll figure things out, man.” 

“You’re not mad, either?” Jack looked up at Archie. 

“No.” Archie shrugged. “I just hope this relationship ends up working better for you than the relationship with your ex-wife.” Archie scratched the back of his head. “Rock’s told me a lot about what Henry did. Henry’s trying- I guess- to better himself. As long as he doesn’t hurt  _ you _ , maybe he needs a guiding hand and something to work for to help him become that better person.” 

Jack glanced down at his shoes. “I hadn’t thought about it that way.” 

“That’s why friends can be nice sometimes.” Archie smirked. “New perspectives can always help.”

* * *

“Did anything exciting happen on your side today?” Jack asked Henry as he stirred a pot of rice. 

“Not particularly. A new client signed on.” Henry shuffled his weight from one foot to the other as he collected the bowls they’d be eating out of. 

“How’d it go?” Jack looked over his shoulder. 

“Touching him didn’t even cross my mind…” 

Jack smiled. “That’s good. You’re doing really well considering how short a time ago you stopped drinking.” 

“I-I wasn’t trying to impress you; I just wanted you to know.” 

“No, no. I know. Just, not going back to drinking is going to be easier if you aren’t going it alone. And that’s something you need to know, Henry. That you aren’t doing this alone. I’m here to help however you need; however I can.” Jack stepped closer to Henry and pressed a kiss to the older man’s cheek. “You really aren’t alone.”

* * *

After dinner, Henry and Jack danced around the living room. Their couch had started out being pushed flat against the back wall of the room so that Henry would have enough for his impromptu dancing sessions. 

When these dancing sessions happened, Jack would usually sit on the couch and read, occasionally looking up to watch Henry’s dancing for a few moments, shake his head with a fond smile, and go back to the book in his hands. 

Tonight, though, Henry wasn’t having it. Jack was going to dance with Henry whether he wanted to or not. The younger was...nervous wasn’t the right word. Uneasy was better fitting. The last time he danced was before he shipped out to Anzio and the woman he danced with told him he had two left feet. He and Henry hardly even danced at their wedding reception. 

“Do you really think I have any idea about what the fuck I’m doing when I dance?” Henry scoffed. He was swaying to the beat of the music he chose in front of Jack. 

“I’m not good at dancing. Need me to march, run, sprint, or walk, and I can do that. Hell, I could probably kick box if given a day to refresh. Dancing is something I wasn’t born to do,” Jack should his head. 

Henry sighed and gently took the book from Jack’s hands and placed it on the couch beside him- open and spine up- before sitting on the actor’s lap. He placed his hands on Jack’s shoulders and Jack placed his hands on Henry’s hips. 

“Hi,” Jack giggled. 

“Hi.” Henry leaned his forehead against Jack’s. “Do you know why I dance, Jack?” 

“Because it’s hot?” 

“Thank you,” Henry chuckled. “But really, it’s because it’s a good way to unwind from a shitty day. Follow the music and let it channel all of that day’s shit out through your feet. It’s nice, it’s calming, and it’s probably good for you.” 

“Probably?” Jack ran the calloused palms of his hands over the light, silky material of Henry’s long shirt (it was more of a dress than anything else) and felt the firm muscles underneath. “I’d say it’s pretty good for you.” 

Henry prompted Jack to lift his head up by nudging their noses together and kissed him. “Dance with me,” he whispered. 

“Fine.” Jack’s groan was over exaggerated and made Henry laugh. 

Henry got off of Jack’s lap and pulled the ex-soldier to stand by both hands. Jack toed off his shoes and stripped off his socks so he was dancing barefoot like Henry. He didn’t want to step on Henry’s feet while wearing shoes and didn’t want to slip all over the place, either. 

“So, how do we do this?” Jack asked. 

Henry resumed his swaying, both hands holding Jack’s again so the younger’s arms were moving but the rest of him was almost stiff. “First of all, you’ve gotta start out by  _ moving _ . That’s a big fucking part of dancing.” 

Jack nodded and started swaying his hips at the same pace as Henry’s mirroring his movements. 

“Second of all- and lastly- stop caring. It’s  _ me _ . You’ve seen me dance how many times? Dancing isn’t about caring what others think when they see you dance. It’s about dancing in a way that feels  _ good _ . Just  _ move _ .”

* * *

When the phone rang, it took Jack and Henry a few rings to actually hear it. They weren’t expecting anyone to call, so their phonograph was practically cracking the windows. Both men were breathing heavily and sweating a bit, but neither of them cared enough to stop. 

“Hello?” Jack panted into the phone. 

“Jack?” Avis asked, her voice panicked. 

“Is everything okay?” Jack’s eyes widened and Henry turned to quieted music all the way off. 

“Can you and Henry be at the studio early tomorrow morning? There’s something we need to talk about it and it can’t wait very long.” 

“Is everything okay?” Jack asked. 

“No-one’s dead, if that’s what you’re worried about. Just- Come in early tomorrow. Can you do that?” 

“Uh, yeah, yeah. We’ll be there. Don’t worry.” 

“Good. And for the love of  _ God _ , Jack, both of you shower before coming. I cannot stand  _ that _ smell on men.” Avis sighed. 

“W-we weren’t-”

“I don’t want to know. Good night, Jack.” 

“Good night,” he sighed. He hung up the phone and turned to Henry, relaying the message.


End file.
